Fire Emblem Prequel
by GreenspireTC
Summary: Chrom is fights Gangrels army with the help of Prince Marth and other warriors.


Paste your document here...

"Wake up!" said Marth, shaking Chrom's shoulder. Chrom could hardly remember where he was. "What is it?" said Chrom, wiping the sand out of his squinted eyes.

"We just received news that King Gangrels army is advancing this way. If we move quick we might be able to evacuate."

" Well don't wait for me," said Chrom with a worried look in his eyes. "You get a head start, I'll catch up in a minute." Marth grabbed his bag and rushed out of the tent. Chrom got out of the tent and looked around. The cool breeze felt good against his sleeveless arms. He wanted to sit and enjoy the dark night sky but he knew he had to hurry. He quickly packed up the tent and started to follow Marth's foot steps.

* * *

Marth was now far ahead of Chrom. He hesitated to wait for him to catch up but he knew he couldn't risk it. Up ahead was a small village with several villagers working in the field. He wondered why they were up so late at night , but that thought was overshadowed by the fact that it was a place to stay until morning. Marth walked into the village, looking for the nearest inn. He soon found one in the back of a dark alley. It didn't look like a very safe place to stay but it was better than nothing. Plus if Grengal's army came, he would never expect the prince of Ylisstal to stay in a back alley motel. Marth payed the inn manager two hundred gold and headed to her room.

Meanwhile, Chrom had just reached the village. Marth's tracks were trampled over by pedestrians so Chrom knew he would have to ask someone if they saw her.

"Excuse me sir," Chrom said to a nearby shop worker. "Did you see someone with longish blue hair wearing heavy armor come through here?"

"Yeah. They went in that alley over there." The villager said pointing to a small dark alley way.

"Thank you" said Chrom, walking over to where he pointed. Chrom bought himself a room and went to bed.

Marth was awakened by a large explosion coming from outside. He rushed out the door and quickly looked around. The entire village was up in flames. Panicking villagers were running left and right.

Marth looked over his shoulder just in time to see one of Gangrel's soldiers charging towards him. He quickly jumped over his head and sunk his falchion into his thick skull. The soldier's body fell forward into the burning flames. Marth noticed one of the doors to the inn started to shake. He prepared to take out another soldier,but instead Chrom busted out of the door. He looked around, surprised by what he saw. Marth grabbed his arm and ran.

As soon as Chrom and Marth were far away from the village, they turned around. There was no longer any shops, hotels, houses, or farms. The only things there were ashes and dead bodies left behind. All of the survivors had headed a different way. Marth was very well aware of what had happened. Gangrel's army had burned down the village in effort to kill them. If only they had been caught before they found the village dozens of people would still have their homes. They turned around and headed away from the ashes.

Chrom was confused but he knew from the angry look in Marth's eye it was their fault. They both kept quiet for the whole trip until they reached Ylisstal. Ylisstal was their home town. It was a beautiful town filled with spring flowers and happy villagers. Waiting ahead of them was Chrom's sister, Lissa.

"How was the trip?" asked Lissa.

"It was okay."

"Why is your clothing burnt."

"It's a long story."

Chrom wasn't in the mood to explain the whole fiasco. Besides, Chrom had to tell Lissa about the information he and Marth had gathered earlier.

"Marth and I found out more about Gangrel's plans" Chrom said with a worried look in his eye. "We need more troops if we're going to attack. The only way I can think of doing that is to head to Arena Ferox. We should leave soon."

"Cool. That sounds like fun. Can I come?" Asked Lissa.

"Sure. But bring Frederick, Vaike, Kellum, Sumia, and Stahl along with you."

"Sure!"

Lissa got up and ran to the castle.

"Are you sure this is a good idea sir?" Said Marth.

"Nope. But it's the only chance we've got."

* * *

Once Lissa gathered everyone, they started their journey. The trip seemed short compared the the one they had just taken it went by in a flash. They got to Arena Ferox with no trouble at all, unlike last time when they got mistaken for an enemy.

"Hello we're looking for the East Kahn. Do you happen to know where she is?" Chrom asked a nearby guard.

"Go down the hallway to your left. She should be in the room with the red door."

"Thank you" said Chrom.

As he was walking down the hallway he realized an unusual amount of feroxian soldiers following him and his team. Just as they reached the door Chrom heard Lissa scream. He turned around and was shocked to see Vaike laying dead on the floor, his blonde hair dyed red from blood. Behind him was a dozen feroxian soldiers each holding a wooden bow. Chrom, Marth, Frederick, and Kellum grabbed their swords and rushed into battle.

Soldiers fell to the ground one by one, each of them clutching the chest of their bloody red and gold armor. Around the corner came dozens of feroxian guards. It took Chrom a minute to realize why they were attacking until he realized a familiar bearded man in the back. Standing there was the evil, twisted, King Gangrel. As Chrom was observing the soldiers, thinking of what to do next, a silver arrow came sailing acrossed the crowd, striking him right next to the heart. He clutched the wound, falling to ground. He felt Fredericks arms pick him up and set him on his horse just before he blacked out.

Once Chrom woke up he looked around puzzled. He was lying in his bed, completely safe. The wound he remembered having wasn't there. It had all been a dream. Chrom climbed out of bed and put on his armor. Once he went down to get breakfast he saw Lissa watering the flowers outside. He wanted to tell her all about his weird dream where he was in the midst of a great battle with the legendary prince Marth fighting by his side. Instead he met up with Frederick to go tend to the sheep. Lissa insisted on coming so they brought her with them. The three of them began the four hour long walk to the fields.

Once they had arrived they found something quite peculiar. In the middle of the field was a white haired boy, who they would later find was named Robin. None of them expected the adventure that would come after they woke that boy up, and how Chrom's dream would come true.


End file.
